unclescroogefandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales
DuckTales is a television series starring Scrooge McDuck. It ran one hundred episodes over four seasons. It premiered 18 September 1987 on Disney Channel. Summary When Donald Duck decides to join the US Navy, he enlists his uncle Scrooge McDuck to look after his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. Although reluctant due to their hyperactivity and his continual pursuit of wealth, he eventually warms to them upon seeing how smart and resourceful they are. He takes them into his manor, and on a number of adventures. Gyro Gearloose and Donald make occasional appearances, as does Scrooge's old flame, Glittering Goldie. Scrooge hires the nanny Mrs. Beakley to babysit the nephews and her own granddaughter Webby. Scrooge's pilot Launchpad McQuack, Doofus Drake who admires Launchpad, and the McDuck Manor butler, Duckworth, are introduced, as are "caveduck" Bubba Duck and his pet triceratops Tootsie, and Fenton Crackshell, Scrooge's personal accountant who secretly works as a superhero named Gizmoduck. Most of the tales involve further exploits of characters, a race for treasure, or the group's efforts to thwart attempts by various villains. Among the villains, Flintheart Glomgold seeks to replace Scrooge as the "Richest duck in the world", the Beagle Boys seek to rob Scrooge of his fortune and often target his money bin, and Magica De Spell seeks to steal his Number One Dime. Episodes Season One * "Don't Give Up the Ship" * "Wronguay in Ronguay" * "Three Ducks of the Condor" * "Cold Duck" * "Too Much of a Gold Thing" * "Send In the Clones" * "Sphinx for the Memories" * "Where No Duck Has Gone Before" * "Armstrong" * "Robot Robbers" * "Magica's Shadow War" * "Master of the Djinni" * "Hotel Strangeduck" * "The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan" * "Duckman of Aquatraz" * "The Money Vanishes" * "Sir Gyro de Gearloose" * "Dinosaur Ducks" * "Hero for Hire" * "Superdoo!" * "Maid of the Myth" * "Down & Out in Duckburg" * "Much Ado About Scrooge" * "Top Duck" * "Pearl of Wisdom" * "The Curse of Castle McDuck" * "Launchpad's Civil War" * "Sweet Duck of Youth" * "Earth Quack" * "Home Sweet Homer" * "Bermuda Triangle Tangle" * "Micro Ducks from Outer Space" * "Back to the Klondike" * "Horse Scents" * "Scrooge's Pet" * "A Drain on the Economy" * "A Whale of a Bad Time" * "Aqua Ducks" * "Working for Scales" * "Merit-Time Adventure" * "The Golden Fleecing" * "Ducks of the West" * "Time Teasers" * "Back Out in the Outback" * "Raiders of the Lost Harp" * "The Right Duck" * "Scroogerello" * "Double-O-Duck" * "Luck o' the Ducks" * "Duckworth's Revolt" * "Magica's Magic Mirror" * "Take Me Out of the Ballgame" * "Duck to the Future" * "Jungle Duck" * "Launchpad's First Crash" * "Dime Enough for Luck" * "The Duck in the Iron Mask" * "The Uncrashable Hindentanic" * "The Status Seekers" * "Nothing to Fear" * "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck" * "Once Upon a Dime" * "Spies in Their Eyes" * "All Ducks on Deck" * "Ducky Horror Picture Show" * "Till Nephews Do Us Part" Season Two * "Marking Time" * "The Duck Who Would Be King" * "Bubba Trubba" * "Ducks on the Lam" * "Ali Bubba's Cave" * "Liquid Assets" * "Frozen Assets" * "Full Metal Duck" * "The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club" * "Money to Burn" Season Three * "The Land of Trala La" * "Allowance Day" * "Bubbeo & Juliet" * "The Good Muddahs" * "My Mother the Psychic" * "Metal Attraction" * "Dough Ray Me" * "Bubba's Big Brainstorm" * "The Big Flub" * "A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity" * "Blue Collar Scrooge" * "Beaglemania" * "Yuppy Ducks" * "The Bride Wore Stripes" * "The Unbreakable Bin" * "Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby" * "The Masked Mallard" * "A DuckTales Valentine (Amour or Less)" Film * DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp Season Four * "Ducky Mountain High" * "Attack of the Metal Mites" * "The Duck Who Knew Too Much" * "New Gizmo-Kids on the Block" * "Scrooge's Last Adventure" * "The Golden Goose" Category:Animation Category:Television Category:McDucklopedia